They Each Loved Him In Their Own Way
by SelenityCosmos
Summary: She looks around and sees that everyone loves Him in his or her own way.


They Each Loved Him In Their Own Way

By Shalimar Kane

They each loved Him in their own way. She just didn't know how or in _what_ way, but they did. They showed it in just about everything they did. Simply being there showed that they loved Him. "Trance, help me figure out what happened?" she asked the seemingly young and beautiful alien.

The face that turned towards Her was eternally the face of a young woman, but her eyes were full of ancient and unsurpassed knowledge, "No, that is not for you to know." Trance answered with a hesitant glance in His direction.

He threw Trance a grateful smile accompanied by a soft sigh, "Tell Trance to help me?" She pleaded with him. He searched her eyes, trying to find something in her that she desperately was trying to hide, then shook His head.

"You really just don't want to know," He told her gently. At her venomous glare He put one of his large hands over hers, "It's for your own good, I promise." He murmured in His most comforting manner.

Later she asked Harper to hack into the surveillance files hidden from her, scene she knew they were there. "I don't know, boss, he- well I just can't. It wouldn't be- right. He did it for your own protection. I don't want to risk what he'd say." The get-rich-quick planner said turning down her bribe money.

She turned away dejected and at a loss for what to do. "Boss?" the genius boy called after her, "I sure as hell can't tell you that the password to all of his privet files is the last name of one of the people on the Andromeda!" She spun and gave Harper a huge hug.

Still later she sat in her quarters, discouraged, she had tried all the crew's names except one. Realizing who's it was she became worried. She typed in the last name, Valentine, and her heart stopped for a second when all of his files opened to her.

"Full privacy mode, Rommie," her firm, but obviously upset voice called to the ship's AI. Andromeda Ascendant appeared on the screen for a moment. Rommie's face supported an anxious expression.

"Full privacy mode, engaged. Authorization, First Mate Beka Valentine, captain of the Eureka Maru." Rommie replied as blandly as ever, her voice not betraying her curiosity or confusion as she disappeared.

Searching though the files she came across nothing she didn't know. Just herself and Tyr betraying the Andromeda. Trying to control it. Trying to destroy it. Searching though she stumbled on something she hadn't expected to find in His files: surveillance footage marked Beka/Tyr.

She wasn't sure she wanted to know, and even less sure she wanted to see, but she did want to know what had happened. She clicked on the file, needing to understand the strange distance that certain crewmembers displayed.

The holo-vid came up and she saw a kiss that she and her former lover shared while under mind-control. She wondered why it was hidden from her- she also wonders what else he has hidden from her for her own protection.

She digs deeper and finds one set of encrypted surveillance footage in his most privet files. She opens these files with a great deal of difficulty to find a kitten. A kitten? She sees herself holding a kitten- flirting with Him- she has seen this before.

Next she would see herself kissing her ex-lover in the hall. She doesn't. Instead she sees him ask what's going on and she watched as her own walls crumble, giving way to the storm. Her storm.

The tsunami of Flash, the brutal hurricane of her brothers return, and the immense firestorm of emotions she had been holding inside. She watches as it crashes, reckless and wild, into his arms. Watches him brave the storm and hold her together.

Then she sees the blond woman on the screen kiss Him, ever so gently, caressing His lips with hers. She can almost taste his mouth, hear his soft moan, feel his surprise, "Beka, what-" he begins to ask confused.

"Shh," the woman chides quietly, taking His hand in her and leading Him to His bed, "Don't you trust me?" she asks mischievously, running on fingernail down the canter of His broad and muscular chest.

He shook His head gently, "Of course, Beka," He replies to her nearly rhetorical question, "You're my best friend. You've been my best friend sense I met you. I've always trusted you." He whispered to her.

She gave Him a rear soft and serious smile, "Show a girl a good time, Caption Terrific?" she purred, while placing His hands on her hips, "You won. So, come pick up the pieces." She breathed into His ear.

"Beka, I don't think-" the blond woman wrapped one hand around His neck, the other slid under His arm and around to His back, pulling His lips to hers. One of His hands slid up the middle of her back pressing her closer.

"Good. Don't." the blond hissed pulling at His lower lip before kissing Him deeply, arching into Him. He toppled both of them onto the bed, taking all the wait of the fall. So very typically Him that Beka began to cry.

Beka watched 'till it was over in tears. She watched herself fall asleep in His arms. She watched Him watch her sleep. Gently He moved away from her, and seconds later Rommie appeared with a mixture of shock, awe, and hurt on her face. "Oh, Rommie, what have I done/?" He asked the AI hologram, head in His hands.

Rommie's face changed to love sympathy, and comfort, "Sleep, Dylan. I'll keep you safe." She said vanishing from the sight of the disquieted captain. Rommie's face appeared on the screen where Rommie could see Him, but He couldn't see her.

He slid Himself back into the bed, wrapped His arms around the sleeping woman, and then He smiled ever so softly as she curled in to His body. Her body fit His perfectly and even sleeping she seemed to know as a smile appeared on her face.

He raised His head for a moment, looking down at the woman in His arms, "I love you, Beka Valentine," He whispered to her, kissing her cheek by her lips before laying back down and falling asleep.

Beka turned the holo-vid off as a hand rested on her shoulder, "I see you are a natural red-head," Tyr said. Beka spun, wiping away tears. "Quite a show. Your explosion into flame read hair was magnificent. I had thought that I pushed you over the edge, but even I am impressed with Dylan's display." Tyr shot Beka a look, "I don't suppose he'd do me"

Beka slapped him, "How dare you!" she hissed at the arrogant and frustrating man. When Tyr just smirked at her she fumed for an instant then shouted, "Rommie!" Tyr's grin widened at her obvious fury.

"Oh, yes," the Nietzchian drawled, "Explain to the ship that is in love with her captain that you were invading his privacy." Tyr paused and then gave Beka a lazy smile, "though the fact that she's in love with him probably wouldn't matter."

Andromeda, disgruntled, appeared o the screen behind Beka, "Yes, Beka, what is it?" she asked eyeing the Nietzchian on the other side of the blond, hoping that this wasn't going to be something stupid.

"Can you pleas copy the files I was just looking at on to something for me?" Beka covered by asking softly, not turning away from Tyr. Tyr's surprise was apparent, and from Rommie's silence, she assumed that the Andromeda was too, "I want them on the Maru." Beka told her audience.

"Yes, Beka, I'll copy hem strait onto the Eureka Maru's main core. Is there anything else you need?" the cautious, but stoic AI answered the blond. When Beka shook her head, Rommie promptly disappeared.

Beka glared at Tyr for a couple minutes, receiving nothing except a blank stare, Beka sighed. The sigh was somewhat angry, of course, but mostly it was just frustrated and resigned. "Leave, Tyr. I need some time." Beka implored.

Tyr turned to go, then stopped, "Don't hurt him, Beka. My brother cannot deal with saving everyone and you rejecting him. He loves you as no one else could." Tyr warned, leaving Beka to stare after him in surprise.

Yes, they each loved him in their own way.


End file.
